New Experiences
by Donnielives
Summary: Hinata never left her home so when she is force to leave the safety of her home to go to a boarding school, she doesn't know how her new life will be. New experiences with new people. she never had friends so she finds difficult to make any until she meets the red head. Both unable to express their feelings, people start getting in the way of her relationship. (hinata/gaara)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hinata was called into her father's office. She was worried, not knowing what he wanted from her. She was afraid that she might be in trouble again. She wondered if she had done something wrong. Her stomach started to turn. Her father was scary when he was mad.

She walked in the room; the royal blue curtains were shut. Her father was standing in the middle of the room, his back turned away from her. He was wearing a white dressing shirt with black pants. He had long dark brown hair. He turned around. He had a widow's peak. He had a very serious face. White eyes almost grey landing on her. He was a very scary man. He was in charge of the Hyuga Company.

He motioned her to sit down. She was hesitant, but she nodded and sat down. She felt her body start to tremble. "Yes…Father?"

He looked away, and then sighed "I've decided" he took a deep breath "I'm dong to send you away."

Her heart stopped for a second wondering what was happening. "Why?" she asked scared of his response. She rarely left the Hyuga mansion. She was well sheltered.

Her father looked down at her, "we have news that you are in danger. You are important to the Hyuga Company. You must take over someday. You must remain unharmed." He sighed "we must send you away from here."

She didn't know what to think. Was she really going to leave this place? She was kind of excited ready to explore the world. "We will be disguising you as a male… you will still be 15 years old." He said while looking out of the window "and you will be joining you cousin Neji at his school at his boarding school. You will be his brother. The next semester starts tomorrow. Don't tell any of the staff where you are going. Neji will be driving two of you.

She never gone to school, she always had people come to the house to teach her. "You will be called Hyuga Hiro. You will remain close to Neji, so he can protect you and he will keep you safe. Your real identify is to remain a secret for your own safety. You are not to leave the school grounds without Neji…. You understand?"

Her heart started beating faster. She nods "yes, father" she gave him a soft smile. She was about to get up. "One more thing…" she looked up at him "you are not to make any trouble at this school… the Hyuga name will remain a noble one." He looked at her hard.

She couldn't help but to shiver. She was looking at his feet now. "Yes father."

She looked up at him; his back was turned from her. "You are dismissed" she got up slowly and turned away from him to leave.

"Be careful Hinata."

She turned to look at him. He almost looked worried. This made her scared.

"Yes father" she walked out of his office with a small smile on her face.

She quickly ran t Neji's room. She stopped in front trying to regain her breath, as she was about to knock, he opened the door. "Yes?"

He was wearing a white dressing shirt with black pants, he looked serious as always. His white eyes looked at her annoyed. She remained silent trying to say something.

She bowed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry if you are doing something at the moment but have you heard?"

He was silent, still looking at her with his stoic face "Yes, You will be joining me at school…. However you should not be happy about this. May I remind you that you are in danger" he looked half aggravated.

She looked down at her hands "Yes, I know Neji But I like to look at the bright side of things… I always wanted to leave this place… and go to a real school. I couldn't help that I got a little excited." She felt her heart drop a little.

"I'm sorry. I am just worried about you is all." His face soften "you should start packing. We leave tomorrow. I parted some of my old cloth, they will fit well." He goes in his room and comes back out with a bag of cloths, he hands the bag to her. "Thank you" she smiled at him. He nods and shuts the door.

She walked to her room. Started to pack the cloth Neji gave her. She picked out the clothes she would wear tomorrow and making sure she put her favorite hoodie, it was black and a light lilac color. Next she packed of her favorite books to read. She packs away hr photos of her and Neji when they were younger, and one of her, Neji, and Hinabi, which was more recent. She smiled to herself. She packed some sketchbooks, and her favorite book of fairy tales. In her backpack she packed pencils and notebooks. In another bag she packed her underwear and sports bras and her toiletries.

She walks over to the mirror.

 _'_ _There is no way I'm cutting my hair.'_

She touched her hair. Her long indigo hair, she grew it for a while to get it to the length she wanted. She decided to put in the loose ponytail. Like Neji's hair. She wrapped binding at her chest area. Then a tight shirt and then one of Neji's lose shirts. Her breasts were barely noticeable.

 _'_ _I look a lot like Neji… although my face is a bit rounder… I hope no one thinks I'm a girl'_

The next morning she ready. All her bags were packed. Neji approved her and told her that she would pass as a boy. She was happy. She was saying goodbye to her father "Tell Hinabi I said goodbye and that I love her so much" he nodded. She bowed and hugged her father and he wrapped his arms around her. She sat in the car. She thought she did a very good job with her disguise.

On her way to school, she was so excited for what was in store. What classes she could have. And what kind of people she would meet. She was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They got to the school. The buildings were tall, various colors. There was a big grass building with a big building near it. She smiled, excited about school, she didn't have to deal with her father every day, excited that she would meet new people and hopefully gain friends. She was away from home.

They arrived at the parking lot. They were so many cars, from various colors and models. She noticed people getting stuff from their cars too. She got her bags, ready for what was ahead.

Neji starting walking toward the school with his bags, he looked over at her "be sure you don't get into trouble, follow me." Hinata nodded and started following him a little faster. "By the way, I like your hair; Very fashionable."

Hinata bit back her laugh. She knew he only liked it because it looked a lot of like his. She nodded, "thank you Neji."

They got to the main office after walking a ton. A female with short dark hair greeted them. "Hello students" she smiled at them. Neji nodded "We are here for our dorm keys and our school programs Ms. Shizune" she gave a soft smile "very well, your names?"

"Neji Hyuga and this is my younger brother Hiro Hyuga, your father asked for our rooms to be together."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid that is not an option, you see you are a junior and Hiro is a grade under you so he has to be in the same floor as his grade." She handed them their keys and their programs. "Have a good semester!" She smiled before going back to do paper work.

Neji turned to Hinata, he looked nervous. Hinata was afraid of who her roommate would be. A boy, she would have to be very careful.

"What number do you have?"

"133" she sign

"You will have to be very careful. My room is 245 if you need anything come to my room."

She nodded "thank you"

"Do you need help unpacking? I could help you"

"No but thank you" she gave him a small smile and they parted ways at the stairs. She was anxious, nervous and excited. She heard rushing footsteps and turned around to see Neji, "I'm sorry but I want to make sure you get to your room safe, I will not leave you just yet." He looked worried. She gave him a small smile "thank you"

The stared walking towards her room, when they got there the door was blue. There was a 133 on front. Below that there was a sign with big words 'KEEP OUT' as Neji was about to open the door, Hinata stopped him "Neji please….. the sign." He looked at her annoyed "Hiro it's your room too!" She was hesitant for a moment then she nodded. He opened it, no one was inside. He signs "That's a good sign" they walked in and she started to unpack.

She looked up at Neji. "Umm Neji?" he looked at her with a questioning brow "I can unpack by myself, I'll be fine….. Anyway you need to settle in too." She stood up "Fine. No school tomorrow, more students will be arriving tomorrow, If you need help remember my dorm, come find me." she looked confused "but Neji you told father school starts tomorrow?" he smiled at her, "yes I know I just like coming early, don't tell him." He winked at her and left.

She signed in relief. _Finally alone._ She smiled.

She started unpack her underwear quickly, in her closet hidden. Then all her feminine supplies away in a hidden space in the closet. She started on the bedding. She had Dark blue covers. She unpacked her books and placed them on her desk near her bed. On the desk she placed photos of Neji, Hinabi and herself.

She hears the door open, she tensed up suddenly afraid. She looks up at the boy who just walked in. She gulps. A tall boy with raven hair walks in, he has the school uniform on, and he looked annoyed. He dark colored eyes staring at her soul.

"What are you doing in here!?" she stood up "hi, um I'm Hiro… your new roommate" she bowed. She looked up at him. "hn" he walked in. and sits at his desk, silent. She moved quietly ' _should I ask for his name?'_

Almost like he was reading her mine "my name is Uchiha Sasuke." He turned to meet her eyes ' _he looks so familiar'_ she nods and smiles at him. ' _He's really handsome'_ she shouldn't be thinking these things. She realizes that he hasn't stopped staring at her. She starts getting red. She looks away from him. "Hn" "did you say something?"

Silence

She feels so uncomfortable; she sat down with a book in her hands and starts to read. While he just sat their staring at the wall. _'What a weirdo'_

It was really quiet, she liked quiet she was used it. She's read the book a million times but she looked her book of fairy tales.

She was startled when she heard banging on the other side of the door. Then the door opened and someone ran in. Slams the door shut. She stared at him. It was a boy with messy blonde hair, he had blue eyes, and scars on his face that looked a lot like whiskers. He was wearing an orange shirt and blue shorts. He was cute. She started to blush so she hid behind the book she had.

He looked happy, "SASUKE!" he goes and wraps his arms around and hugs him. "DUDE I MISSED YOU! CAN YOU BELIEVE they made me room with Kiba? At least we are neighbors huh?" _'he's soo loud, however still very charming'_ he was so bright and big. "shut up you idot, your too loud" Sasuke was glaring at the blonde.

The blonde looked over to Hinata. "Hey are you Sasuke's knew roommate?"

"Isn't that obvious dob?!" he walks over to her. Her face got redder each step he got closer to her.

His eyes squinted, "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

She nodded, there was silence, and he just stared at her. "Uhhhn H-hi I'm Hiro Hyuga." She stood up and bowed.

"Oh! You're related to Neji?!" he said with wide eyes. "Yes, actually he is my older brother." She said with a soft smile. "I didn't know he had a brother, he is quite weirdo like Sasuke over there." He pointed at Sasuke.

She sat on her bed and picked up her book hoping to read so the heat would leave her face. She felt someone sit on her bed; she looks up from the book and sees Naruto sitting on her bed. "Hey, what are you reading?" he asked, leaning in staring at her. _'He's so close.'_ She gulped; she felt butterflies in her stomach. "Umm, it's a collect of fairy tales." She said. He smiled at her, his smile so bright, almost like the sun. "Cool! Can you read to me sometime?" he asked excitedly. She was about to say something.

"Naruto… Leave him alone." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto. "I don't mind" she said looking down at her book, afraid to look at either of them. Naruto looked at her with the widest smile.

Getting up Sasuke glaring at Naruto, "We have to go anyway"

Hinata looked down, feeling a little relived and a bit of disappointed. Naruto looked at Sasuke looking confused. "OH! Yeah!" he got up and ran to the door where Sasuke was waiting to for him. He stopped, "Oh wait!" he ran back to Hinata. "Oy Hiro, can you read to me another time?" Naruto asked Hinata. She smiled at him, "Yes, of course" he gave her a quick smile and starts to walk away then stops and turns to her, "You want to come with us?" She tensed up _'should I go? I will get a chance to see the school. Yes, say yes!'_

"Um if you don't mind?" he walked over to her and gripped her wrist. "Ya! Let's go!"

"Hey Sasuke, Hiro is coming with us!" Naruto said smiling.

"Hn" Naruto looked over at Hinata smiling brightly. "That means okay" she just smiled at them.

Near some trees they met up with some other boys. One had white hair with purple eyes; he was smiling with sharp teeth. He was wearing a purple shirt with holes on it. The boy next him had messy brown hair with black eyes. He had red tattoos on his cheeks; he was wearing a leather jacket. The boy on the other side of him had black hair, he had really light skin. He was smiling. She got the chills from the smiling boy, he was creepy. She look at her surroundings and to the distance say two boys , one laying down on the grass and the other one sitting up eating something.

"Hey guys" Naruto said. Sasuke grunted.

"Hey who's that?" the boy with white hair pointed at Hinata.

"Oh, this is Hiro." Naruto points his thumb towards Hinata.

She bows, "Hi, I'm Hiro Hyuga"

"Yeah! This is Nejis little brother!" Naruto exclaims waving his arms.

"What Neji has a brother?" the white haired boy said with an hand on his waist.

"Yeah!" Naruto yells.

The white haired boy looked at Hinata with a small smile. "I'm Suigestu Hozuki"

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka" the boy with leather jacket smiled pointing to himself.

"I'm Sai" he smiled his creepy smile.

"Nice to meet you all" she bows again.

"Wow, you look a lot like Neji, but you don't act like him at all!" Kiba yelled and looked at Naruto.

"I know right?" Naruto said Squinting at Kiba.

"He is a lot nicer than Neji too" said Suigetsu looking at Hinata.

Hinata started to blush. She looked down at her shoes. "Thank you"

Suigetsu got really close to her "HEY!" Hinata took one step back, she trembled. _'Oh no… does he know? I should have stayed inside… father will be so disappointed.'_ "Your eyes… they are a lot brighter than Nejis eyes, they kind of have a lavender tint to them." Suigetsu pointed out. Her face started to turn bright red. Naruto appeared centimeters away from her face "You are right Sui, they look much cooler!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata felt like she was going to faint. She felt so weird almost like she wasn't there. They were all staring at her. Her heart was beating so hard. She swallowed. She backed away from him. "Thank you Naruto." He just smiled at her.

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu and Naruto. "You guys are freaking him out. Idiots!"

"No, its fine Sasuke" she said. He looked over at her "Hn"

Sai steps in "so… Are we going to get lunch like we originally planned?" said Sai still smiling.

Naruto gave him a thumps up "let's go."

Naruto Leeds the group with Sai and Kiba next to him. Hinata and Suigetsu are walking next to each other. Sasuke was behind them.

Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes away from him. He started glaring at Suigetsu when his hand landed on Hiros shoulder.

"So Hiro has anybody told you that you look like a girl? You are very feminine." Hinata tenses up. "Um I get that a lot" she looks down trying not to cry. Sasuke rushes to her side and pushed Suigetsu "What's your problem Suigetsu?! You like bullying the new kid!"

"No, it was just a question, hey I'm sorry Hiro. I didn't mean to upset you. If it makes you feel better, Neji looks like a girl too."

"Oh… I guess so, no need to apologize Suigetsu." She looked down "thank you Sasuke for, um looking out for me."

He looked at her softly "hn"

She starts walking and Suigetsu start after her. Sasuke follows glaring at Suigetsu. "Hiro, if you ever need anything you can always come to my room for help, its 132" she looks at him. He places a hand on his shoulder and smiles with his sharp teeth. "Oh! That's next to ours!" Hinata gave him a soft smile. "oh? You room with Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu. She nodded. "I room with Sai." He looks at Sai "He draws a lot, it's the only time he's not smiling." He said smiling. He looked at her again "any hobbies?"

"Yes, I like to draw as well and also read." She smiles.

"Hey if you like to read, you should look at the library, I can take you sometimes, maybe now?" he winked at her.

She blushed. Before she could say anything, Sasuke grabbed her arm. "I'll take him" he walks off with Hinata, leaving Suigetsu with a confused face; he shrugged and walks over to the group.

Hinata feels blood rushing to her face. He slows down; he looks over at her with a brow raised. "You okay?"

She nodes, looking down at her feet. _'He's nice'_

"We are here, this is the library." She looked up to see a big building. It looked like it could have 3 floors. There were trees on the side with flowers bushes. The building had giant windows on it. It had flowers in the front of the buildings. It was a red building.

She smiled at him. "thank you" he nods. She starts walking in and stops. "You are not coming?" Hinata said looking over at her.

"No you can go ahead… I'll be back." He said turning around.

"okay" she nods rushing inside.

She walks in and notices how big the inside is. Books are everywhere. As she walks she notices signs: fiction, non-fiction, textbooks. She walks over to the non-fiction section of the library. She picks up a book about herbs. She loved learning new things about herbs. She walks over to the fiction part of the library. _'I should probably pick up more books, I must read to Naruto.'_ She smiled. ' _I'm in heaven'_

She keeps walking in deeper in to the library, when she notices a red headed boy in the corner. He was sitting on the floor. He looked really concentrated. She was curious, what was he reading. He looked really into it. "hi, may I ask what are you reading?" he looked up at her. He had bags under his eyes. He was looking at her with his Jade green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt. He held the black book tightly. It was quiet. She didn't know if she should just walk away or stay.

"It is a Murder Mystery." He goes back to reading, and then he looks back at her. "I haven't seen you around" he said curiously.

"Oh… yes I'm new… my name is Hiro Hyuga." She smiled at him.

"I'm Sabaku Gaara…. I'm a sophomore."

"Oh me too" she smiled softly. "Nice to meet you Gaara."

He looked at her with the most intense gaze she had ever had. She didn't back down. She just kept smiling. "Is that book any good?"

"Yes, it is my favorite. This is the 9th time I've read it." He looked at her, then gave her a small smile.

"I will have to read it sometimes then."

He grunted. "I have to go now Gaara… bye" she smiled at him, and gave him a small wave.

"Ok see you later" he went back to reading with a smile on his face.

She was walking to go check out the book. She noticed how empty the library was. A man with long white hair was standing in the check out section. He was wearing a red vest with a green long sleeve shirt. He was writing things down in the notepad. She guessed that he was the librarian.

"Excuse me?" he looked up at her. His cheeks were pink.

"um may I check these out?"

"yes you may" he chuckled.

As she was walking out, she notices a boy with black shades reading a book about ants. He was sitting on the table with papers all over the table.

She keeps walking and sees a girl with red hair with glasses matching her hair. She was reading a chemistry book. The girl noticed Hinata staring at her; she starts to blush with a small smile. She waves her finger at her.

Hinata blushes from embarrassment that she got caught staring at her. Hinta smiles and waves back. The girl goes back to reading.

Sasuke was pacing outside of the Library, _'He has her book… the book I gave her… she has a picture of her… how does he know her.'_ He started to clench his fist. ' _I have to be nice to him if I want answers."_ He bites down on the inside of his lip.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He sees her walk out with three large books. She was seeing where she was going. He sees a rock in front of her next step, seeing this he signs. She was about to trip but before she could he held her arm steady.

He looks at her with his black eyes, with no emotion. "You need to be careful…"

"Oh sorry Sasuke…. Have you been waiting long?" she said nervously

"No just got here… give me those books"

Before she could respond he took the books from her with one hand, the other hand was caring a white plastic bag. "Let's go" he said as he started to walk off. She followed her.

As she was walking a long side with him, she noticed the big buildings. Each building was different. The one they were headed to was a blue building, which is 4 floors tall. The building is the dorm they lived in. There were trees placed near the building with wooden benches. Flowers near each bench. The campus was beautiful.

There was something else she noticed. There were a lot of girls staring at them. It made her nervous. She started to tensed.

"Don't worry about the stares, just ignore them… they are not staring at you" he explained.

"um what are they looking at?"

"… most likely me.."

She looked at him. He was giving no emotion. It was quiet for the rest of the way. She wanted to ask, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. So she staid quiet.

They got to the blue building. The hallways were empty. She liked the color of the hallways, they were a light blue color, and it was a very calming color.

She realized. "I didn't say goodbye to Naruto"

"hn"

He unlocked the door. She watched him take his shoes off as she did the same. She like her shoes, lilac color half cave shoes. Her shoes matched her hoodie. She knew I was a girly color but it was such a beautiful color.

He placed the books on her desk. He placed the bag on his desk and takes out a wrapped plate.

"Here, I got you lunch."

She gave him a small smile and nods. "Thank you" she takes the plate from him.

"hn"

She sat on her bed. She looks down on the plate and starts to open it. There were 2 rice balls with cabbage on the side. She smiled. She started to eat.

' _He always staring at me.'_ She could feel his gaze on her. His eyes were heavy on her. She felt so uncomfortable.

"So you like school?"

"Hn"

' _What is that suppose to mean?!'_ she felt annoyed at him. She didn't like this feeling.

They had finished the food. She was glad Sasuke got her food, she was hungry. The food was good. She could get used to this life. She always wanted to leave her home and become something more. She didn't want to work for her family's company; she wanted to be anything but that. She would dream of being an artist, or a teacher or even a writer. She was always afraid to voice this to her father. He wouldn't understand. He would make her, so many times she wanted to run away but she couldn't. She thought of Hinabi, and Neji. She wanted to be with them. She was so lonely at home and now she wasn't. She felt unhappy up until now.

She picked up the dark green book on her desk. It was the book about herbs. She was excited to start reading this one. She loved experimenting with herbs at home.

She opened the book and began to read. As she was reading she felt his eyes on her again. She was uneasy. She didn't know if he wanted something from her.

There was a knock on the door. She felt relieved; the knock would distract his staring.

She rushed to answer it. "I'll get it!"

She opened the door, "brother..."

"Hiro… I just wanted to check up on you… I noticed that the misfits are your neighbors." Neji said with a serious face.

"Oh… uh they are really nice Neji." She said with a small smile.

"You are to keep your distance." He looked at her with an angry expression. He didn't like having to warn her.

"But…" she said looking at her feet. She liked her new acquaintances. She even felt like Sasuke and Naruto are her friends. She wasn't sure it because it was only a couple of hours. She will still talk to them, she made up her mind.

"By the way, who is your roommate?" he change the subject.

"Oh... Sasuke Uchiha" She smiled.

He didn't say anything. He barged in, pushing Hinata in the process. They glared at each other. Neji stood tall, while Sasuke was Sitting straight.

Without a word, Neji walked out. She found it odd. He didn't even say bye. She closed the door and looked at Sasuke. He was still sitting on his bed with his annoying stoic face. His eye shifted to her again. Her stomach turned. ' _here we go again'_

She slumped down on her bed. Picked up her book and began to read. It was quiet again. She enjoyed the silence. The only thing that was distracting was his gaze. However she ignored him and kept her eyes on the book.

She looked up; she heard strange noises in the hall. She heard a lot of banging noises, and Screams? She turned to look at Sasuke and he was ignoring the noise. He was still staring at her. She gulped.

Naruto barged in and shuts the door behind him. His expression was unforgettable. He looked so shaken up. He his mouth thinned, he was sweaty like he was running for a while. He was panting.

She looked over at Sasuke. He was glaring at Naruto, but not in the same way he was with Neji. Sasuke was pissed.

"What did you do?" Sasuke demanded. His voice was scary. Hinata trembled.

The door behind Naruto started banging. Yells could be heard behind the door. It sounded like a demon. Hinata started to sweat. She wanted to hide. What if they were looking for her? She stood still.

Naruto Smiled nervously. "Sakura wants me dead." He said simply.

"you bastard! Now she knows where I live! She will tell everyone. I will never be left alone!" Sasuke hissed. He looked heated.

"sorry yo" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"NO! you walk out right now!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Hinata felt relieved the noise wasn't for her. She sat there watching them. At this point she was confused but worried for Naruto. She wanted answers. She couldn't help it, her mouth slipped.

"Who is Sakura?" She asked curiously.

Sasuke gaze softened, he looked at her "Don't worry about it." Sasuke got a bright idea. His brows rose up. "Actually… Hiro do me a favor." It wasn't a question. It was more of a demand.

She nods.

"I'll hide in the bathroom, you open the door for her, don't mention my name. Don't tell her I'm here." He said as he walked over the bathroom. She nodded at him before he closed the door and locked it.

 _'_ _I will be brave.'_ She walked over the door. She looked at Naruto, he looked scared. She moved him.

Her hand landed on the knob. Narutos hand held her wrist to stop her. She looked at his ocean blue eyes. "Hiro, protect me."

She couldn't help but to nod. She slowly opened the door. And a something pushed her down. Knocking her head hard on the floor, it was painful. She opened her eyes. It was a girl. Hinatas eyes grew wide. She had bubble gum pink hair stopped at her shoulders. She simply steps over Hinata's body on the floor to get to Naruto.

Hinata thought she was really pretty. She wore a red tank top with blue shorts. She had pink shoes on. Her body was slender.

The girl ran to Naruto. She grabbed him by his collar. ' _Wow she's strong'_ Hinata couldn't help but to admire the pink headed girl. She only wished she could be as strong as the girl in front of her. Hinata sat up. She was astonished.

"Listen here bub… My heart belongs to Sasuke, not you!… don't test me, I'll beat the shit out of you." She spat with an angered face. She punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. There was so much pain on his face. It hurt Hinata to see him like that. She dropped him on the floor. Then she kicked him.

She turned to walk out the door when she noticed Hinata. Hinata froze, the pink headed girl just stood there surprise to see Hinata on the floor. Wide eyed Hinata gulped, staring at her, waiting for the right moment to run.

"Uh Hi… I've never seen you before" Sakura said. She crossed her arms and eyed Hinata.

Hinata managed to stand up. "Hi… um I'm Hiro Hyuga" she gulped. She tried to stop her trembling. "I'm a new student."

"Ah nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno." She smiled at Hinata. Hinata stared at her green eyes. She had a nice smile. ' _how could this be the same person?'_

Sakura placed her hand on her chin."Say… you look a lot like Neji… are you related to him?"

"Yes… actually he is my older brother."

"Wow! I didn't know he had a brother, certainly not a cute one. However, Neji is not cute… He's hot!" Sakura said. She winked at Hinata.

 _'_ _Neji is hot?'_ she couldn't help to giggle. Her cousin was not hot. He was serious, and sometimes mean. It made her smile that girls liked Neji.

"Well, see you later Hiro." She waved as she walked out.

"bye Sakura."

She closed the door as she left. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, and sighed in relief. He went to go sit on his bed and kicked Naruto on his side. "Idiot"

Naruto grunted. He was a mess. He was on the floor; he looked like he was in pain. She felt bad she couldn't help him.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked Sasuke.

"hn" he looked at his knucklehead best friend.

Naruto slowly got up holding his stomach. He was hunched. "Bye Hiro….. Sasuke." He left and closed the door after himself.

Hinata looked at Sasuke. She remembered what Sakura said. She was curious. "Is Sakura your girlfriend?" Hinata asked curiously.

Sasuke started to laugh uncontrollably. "No. She's delusional. She's not my type. She's annoying, a stalker, and she treats my friends like crap. I don't want to associate with a person like her."

"Oh… She's very pretty." She pointed out

"I don't care, she's annoying. Also don't bring her here, she is not welcomed. That rule number one. Rule number two, don't bring any girl here. They are all crazy." He laid back on his bed and shut his eyes.

She needed air, it lot happened in just a few hours. It was too much for her. "Umm I'm going for a walk" she said while putting on her shoes.

"Hn… stay out of trouble."

She smiled. "Okay"

She walked for a while. The cool air felt nice. She wasn't allowed to walk around the streets at home, nor was she here. However, the campus was so big it felt like she was walking the streets. She felt so free. She passed by a lot of students. Buildings like the theater and the cafeteria. Near the tree she saw a couple making out. It was the same boy lying in the grass from earlier. The girl he was kissing was beautiful. She had sandy blonde hair. She smiled at the cute couple as she walked. She kept walking.

She came across the garden. ' _This must be the garden Neji spoke of.'_ At home Neji would talk about a garden he liked going when he was home sick. She would finally be able to see it for her own eyes.

She walked in threw the gate, there was all sorts of beautiful flowers. On the side there were herbs, and on the other side there was fruit and veggies. She saw the roses. She walked so she could be closer to the roses. She noticed a purple haired female sitting on the floor.

The female was wearing a black dress. She was making origami flowers. Hinata walked over to her. "Um hi.. May I sit here?" the female looked at her. Hinata was astonished. She was beautiful. Her orange eyes took her by surprise; she had really long beautiful eye lashes. Hinata swallowed. She felt her own cheeks get warm. She kept staring at her; she couldn't stop staring at her piercing on her bottom lip.

"Sure" the female said. Her voice was so soft, so soothing.

She sat down. "Um I'm Hiro Hyuga" she gave her a small smile.

The female looked at her with soft eyes. "Hello, Hiro I'm Konan nice to meet you."

"You are very talented." She pointed at the flowers she was making.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Do you like flowers?" Konan asked.

"Yes. They are really pretty. They remind me of my mom" said Hinata smiling, as she looked at her hands.

Konan smiled. They talked for a while about different flowers and the steps of making the flowers. They kept talking. They hardly noticed it was dark out. They didn't notice the two males standing in the gate. One of them whistled.

Konan looked up and when she realized who it was, she gave him a huge smile. She stood up with so much grace.

"That's my boyfriend." She pointed to one of the males who had orange spiky hair. The other male had staid red hair that went up to his chin. Hinata stood up.

Konan looked at her. "Come meet my friends." She said with a smile.

Hinata nodded.

She picked up her stuff, and walked over to them.

"Hey who is this?" the orange head pointed at Hinata.

"This is my new friend Hiro." Konan said with a smile.

It made Hinata feel proud that someone else called her their friend. She was going to like school. "Hi I'm Hiro Hyuga." Hinata bowed.

"Ah nice to meet you, I'm Yahiko" he said smiling rubbing the back of his head. He had a black shirt on, with black pants with holes on them. He had brown eyes. He was handsome.

"Hello… I'm Nagato Uzumaki" he looked down.

"Sorry he is really shy." Konan smiled.

"No need to apologize." Hinata said with a smile. She was shy too sometimes. "Um are you related to Naruto?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Naruto is my younger cousin." He said with a smile. His smile was so sweet it made her smile.

"Are you friends with Naruto?" Yahiko asked. Hinata nodded. "Well, anybody friend of Naruto is a friend of ours" he smiled. Hinata felt her heart burst. She loved having friends. It made sad though, they were friends with Hiro not Hinata.

"Well, we have a club meeting, we must get going." Konan said. She looked at Hinata, holding out a origami rose. "Here, keep this one. It matches your hair." She smiled.

Hinata took it in her hands gently. "Thank you Konan. It's beautiful."

"Bye Hiro" They all said in unison.

"Bye guys" she waved. After they left she continued looking at the rose. She loved the rose. He was indigo like her hair. It looked like a rose. It looked so real.

Sasuke lay on his bed, thinking of her. He looked at the picture on Hiros desk.

He feared, Hiro was dating her, why else would he have her picture. She felt queasy. Why the hell does he have her book? His teeth started to pierce his lip.

He was annoyed. Hiro was taking forever. He needed answers. He will keep being on his good side until he got answers. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

On her way back to her dorm she noticed Gaara walking direction. She slowed down.

"Hi Gaara." She said

"We meet again Hiro." His voice was soft yet deep and raspy. She couldn't help but to stare at him. He was handsome.

"Where are you headed to?" she asked

"On my way home"

"me too"

"you want to walk together?" he asked her while looking at the moon.

She was blushing. He was so cute, he walked with grace. His eyes were wild but she liked it. "yes"

They walked in silence. She liked it. It was a different kind of silence. She was glad she came out.

They got to the hall where they would go separate ways. He stopped and took out a book form his back pack. "Here, it's my favorite book. You said you wanted to read it. I hope you enjoyed it." He smiled at her.

Her face got really warm. She took the book from him. "Thank you, I'll take care of it."

He Smiled. "See you later Hiro."

"bye Gaara" she watched him walk away.

 **To be Continued…..**

 **I thanks for the review!**

 **(I dont not own Naruto)**


End file.
